The invention especially relates to a process in which the loose wooden or wood-cellulose material (for example fibres or chips, fragments, scales, shavings and so on) are united generally by means of a synthetic resin glue.
The thus-agglomerated material is normally used for press-manufacturing of panels.
Various processes and apparatus appear in the prior art for mixing a glue with loose wooden materials. For example, the prior art teaches an apparatus comprising a tubular body, having an inlet and an outlet for the wooden materials, inside which apparatus there is a rotary mixing organ having a plurality of radial blades for continuously agitating the wooden materials; a plurality of nozzles spray the glues onto the wooden materials introduced into the apparatus. The exiting product is a mixture of wooden materials and glue.
On of the problems in the prior art is how to avoid formation of clots of resin unmixed with wood: the clots, in the final panels, are the cause of marked and blotchy surfaces, and are a serious drawback to the quality of the panels themselves.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a process which enables glue to be mixed with loose wooden materials in such a way as to obtain a well-mixed and glued, homogeneous, uniform and, especially, clot-free product.
A further aim of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is constructionally simple and economical for enacting the above-mentioned process.
An advantage of the invention is that a product is obtained which can be used for manufacturing high-quality fibre or chip panels, practically free of surface defects.
A further advantage is that it provides a highly-productive process.
A still further advantage is that it reduces to a minimum the quantity of wasted and ineffective glue i.e. glue not mixed with the loose wooden materials, with a consequent reduction in glue consumption.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all attained by the invention as it is characterised in the claims that follow.